swse_omnibusfandomcom-20200214-history
Computers
A computer includes any electronic device that stores and processes data. Its Intelligence score represent its processing capability and is relevant when making Use Computer checks. * If a computer’s attitude toward you is friendly or helpful, it grants an equipment bonus equal to its Intelligence bonus (if any) on any Use Computer check you make using that computer. * A computer’s Will Defense is equal to 15 + its Intelligence modifier. When attempting to improve your access to a computer, your Use Computer check result must equal or exceed the computer’s Will Defense. Storage Devices: Some computers are very simple and used only for recording, storing, or viewing data. Some storage devices include a basic operating system and display that allows for the manual viewing entry, and editing of data, but these are more expensive. A bracer computer has Intelligence 12.}} Saga Edition Core Rules|page=134|cost=500 credits|weight=0.1 kg|text=A compact encoded security device issued to many military, political, or corporate officials, a code cylinder accesses computer data via a droid’s scomp link or provides entry into restricted facilities. Each cylinder features the user’s personal security clearance data. High-ranking personnal may carry more than one cylinder, each with different access codes encrypted within them. Republic citizens, Imperial officers, and New Republic personnel use them to facilitate security measures. Code cylinders are storage devices with Intelligence 10 and Will Defense 15. Improving your access to a code cylinder is difficult because the cylinder has a starting attitude of hostile. If your Use Computer check fails by 5 or more, the code cylinder’s self-destruct programming activates and ruins the cylinder.}} Knights of the Old Republic|page=73|cost=1,200 credits|weight=0.5 kg|text=Worn across th eyes and connected to a computer system, the computer interface visor provides the wearer with a heads-up display that displays relevant data laid over one’s normal vision. A computer interface visor translates complex computer algorithms into eay-to-understand symbols and words, allowing the wearer to attempt trained-only applications of the Use Computer skill even if untrained. The computer interface visor also provides a +2 equipment bonus on Use Computer checks. A computer interface visor cannot be worn at hte same time as armor with a helmet or any other device worn on the head.}} Saga Edition Core Rules|page=134|cost=1,000 credits|weight=0.1 kg|text=The credit chip is a small, flat card that features a ssecurity codeout and credit algorithm memory stripes. The chip can hold a specified number of credits appropriate to the governemtn that issued it, or it can draw from a specific account held by the user. Credit chips not only allow quick and easy transfers of funds but also protect users from theft. Credit chips are storage devices with Intelligence 10 and Will Defense 15. Improving your access to a credit chip is very difficult because the chip has a starting attitude of hostile. Once it is friendly, you can draw from the account to which it is linked. If you fail by 5 or more on your Use Computer check to improve access, the credit chip’s security program detects the intrusion attempt and self-destructs. Modifying a credit chip so that government and bank computers think that it draws on a different account or that it has a different value stored is almost impossible: the central bank’s computers have Will Defense 30 and a starting attitude of hostile; even worse, you won’t know if your check succeeded until after you attempt to use the modified credit chip. If you fail, the government or bank computer orders the chip’s self-destruct programming to activate, ruining the chip. If you fail by 5 or more, the chip’s self-destruct programming activates and the government or bank computer has traced your location, dispatching security personnel to apprehend you.}} Saga Edition Core Rules|page=136|cost=10 credits|weight=0.1 kg|text=A data card is a simple storage device with Intelligenc 2. Intended soley as external storage for a computer, it has no interface for direct dispaly, editing or entry of data. Data card blanks are sold in groups of 10.}} Saga Edition Core Rules|page=136|cost=1,000 credits|weight=0.5 kg|text=These handheld personal computers serve as notebooks, day planners, calculators, and sketchpads. In addition to performing basic computer functions, datapads can interface with larger computer networks directly or via comlink. A datapad is a computer with Intelligence 12.}} Saga Edition Core Rules|page=136|cost=100 credits|weight=0.3 kg|text=Simpler datapads also exist, but they are actually just storage devices with display, input, and editing capability; they have no ability to run programs. A basic datapad has an Intelligence of 10.}} Saga Edition Core Rules|page=136|cost=1,000 credits|weight=0.5 kg|text=A handheld, personal hologram transmitter can be used to view real-time or recorded three-dimensional images or to pass the information through a comlink connection. This storage device has Intelligence 2 and enough memory to store about 1 hour of a holo recording or 1,000 holo images.}} Saga Edition Core Rules|page=136|cost=5,000 credits|weight=2 kg|text=Compact and light enough to be carried in an attaché case or backpack but powerful enough to run fairly complex programs, portable computers are the information technology of choice for anyone who needs access to a lot of data while on the go. As such, they are particularly popular with traveling business executives, military commanders in the field, and slicers. A portable computer has Intelligence 14.}} Using a computer equipped with this software package, you can slice into a system without being traced, isolated, or cut off by tghe system’s automatic safeguards. If another character attempts to locate, isolate, or cut off your computer, make opposed Use Computer checks. The stealth pack grants a +5 equipment bonus to your check.}} The Xcalq-3GA may be used as a regular portable computer and has Intelligence 14. However, when used to slice Galactic Alliance systems and networks, the oppising system is automatically treated as friendly or helpful, granting a +3 equipment bonus on all Use Computer checks made with that computer. This bonus does not apply to checks made to break trhough any initial Imperial security installed on the system.}} : __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Gear/Transportation Category:Equipment Category:Core Rules Category:Threats of the Galaxy Category:KotOR Category:Clone Wars Category:Legacy Era Category:Galaxy at War